Madness of Scar
by NinetalesLuver
Summary: Scar (or Taka)'s life from when he was born, to when he got his scar, and beyond...Review...please...CAPPIE 10 UP!
1. Character List

A/N-I only own the original characters...the rest are Disney's...oh, but Uru, Ahadi, Akase and Kojo are copyrighted to Disney...I think...Yeah, I'm going to put up this stupid character list to annoy you ; ) j/k I'm putting this up so that it is easier to understand...but you should be able to figure it out...unless you're slow ; )!! Oh, and this is taking place when they (Mufasa, Taka, Sarabi, Sarafina, and most of the other characters) are cubs/when they are 'teenagers'. I changed this a little bit, so you may want to read it over, or not. I simply changed what Ahadi looks like and made the whole thing look a little neater, or tried to.  
  
Taka (tah-ka)- Scar's other personality, you might say. He was really sweet when he was younger, only a little bitter towards his family; they're always ignoring him and paying attention to the heir, Mufasa. Taka isn't very playful, but when he is, he's downright deadly!  
  
Mufasa (moo-fah-sah)- The next heir to the throne. He's very playful, sweet and he's the TOTAL opposite of Taka. And he has a bigger nose! ;o)  
  
Sarabi (sah-rab-ee)- Mufasa's girlfriend, she has a slight crush on Taka, however. She is promised to Mufasa.. sigh  
  
Fedha (fee-dah)- Banished from her own pride because she is Albino, Fedha is an outlaw that the Pride Lands were generous enough to take. Fedha is a powerful huntress, even though she stands out. Her fur is silver-white, and she has the powerful build of a huntress. Her eyes are bright blue. She like Taka, and Taka (slightly) returns the feeling.  
  
Kibwhana (kib-wha-na)-Kibwhana is Fedha's brother. He went with her when she was banished, to protect her. His mate is Shetowate. He is quite the opposite of Fedha, with his chestnut-colored fur and mane as black as the night sky. His eyes are amber-brown.  
  
Timituu (Tim-ih-two)- Sarafina's brother; his fur is a light peanut butter, and his mane is/will be chestnut brown. He has gray eyes.  
  
Sarafina (Sara-fein-ah)- Sarabi's best friend; she and Taka are (supposedly) promised to one another.  
  
Aiheu (aye-he-ee-you)-The great Lion god. He is the one all the Kings ask for help. His mane is silver and glowing, his pelt is dark copper, with eyes that burn gold.  
  
Malkia (mal-key-ah)-The great Lion goddess, she is the one all the mothers and Queens ask for assistance and help. She is a light tan, with eyes that are a violent shade of purple.  
  
Shetowate (sheet-ow-ah-tway)- Mufasa and Taka's sister, daughter of Akase, so that makes her Taka's half-sister. Her fur is the same color as Sarafina. She looks a lot like her, except she has 'ear-rims', and her eyes are green.  
  
Uru (er-oo)- Taka's mother. She is reddish-brown, skinny yet muscular and she has great acacia-tree green eyes.  
  
Akase (ah-kas-ee)- Mufasa and Shetowate's mother; she died giving birth to Shetowate. She is a dun colored cat, with a lighter, almost white, stripe down her head, like Zira, and she has amber eyes with a hint of red.  
  
Ahadi (ah-had-ee)- Father of Mufasa, Shetowate and Taka. He was the king before Mufasa. He looks a lot like Mufasa, minus the big nose. His mane is black and reddish-brown, mixed together, and he is bigger even than Mufasa, with gray eyes.  
  
Kojo (ko-joe)-cousin of Mufasa,Taka and Shetowate. He will grow up to be Zira's mate before Scar. His face looks a lot like Taka, but his mane is/will be lighter and his body is much more...muscular, even as a cub. His fur is peanut-butter colored, and his eyes are hazel.  
  
Rafiki-The Shaman of the Pride Lands. He is now just starting with the rule of Ahadi.  
  
Now...on to the story!!! 


	2. Filth is Born

A/N: Hey to all those readers out there; be sure to review after you read to make me a better writer..of course, I dont own anything other than the original characters...oh, and i looked up Taka on www.yale.edu/swahili  
  
and it means filth, garbage, trash, etc. thats mean..I kind of own Ahadi, I might've changed his personality to the way you're used to...oh, and I own the looks of all the originial characters..well FORWARD, HO!  
  
~Chapter One- Filth is Born..~  
  
As the huge African sun rose over the beautiful savannah, a pretty reddish-brown lioness nuzzled a just-born cub under a patch of acacia trees, her favorite spot. The cub, aroused by his mother's actions, opened his big green eyes to the world around him. First, he saw his mother looking down lovingly on him with eyes to rival his own. The cub turned, slightly, and saw a yellow cub with a big nose. Next to the yellow cub, a female cub, tan in color with ear-rims, smiled down at him. He twisted his head as far as he could, and he saw a great lion;he persumed it was his father. He was huge, with a black mane, but yellow pelt that made him look incredibly handsome. His eyes were steely grey, and they looked on with a slight disgust.  
  
"Oh, Ahadi, isn't he so handsome?" Uru, the reddish-brown lioness, purred. "We should name him Zuri, or Hodari!"   
  
"No, Uru, definatly not! I told you a million times, I did not want another child! He will be Taka, for I wish I could dispose of him as trash!" King Ahadi said angrily.   
  
"TAKA! Ahadi, this is an outrage! I spent countless months carrying this child; he is NOT trash!" Uru protested, but to no avail.  
  
"Taka. He is dubbed Taka." Ahadi said dismissivly. He turned swiftly away from his mate and children.  
  
"Um...hi Taka! That's a funny name! I'm Mufasa!" the big-nosed cub said enthusiastically. "This is my sister, Shetowate!"   
  
"Hi, Taka." The tan cub said calmly. Taka liked her from the minute he set eyes on her, and he knew she would be a good sister.   
  
"Hey..hey Ma Uru? Will there be a presentation-thingy, like with me and Shwtowate?" Mufasa asked curiously.  
  
"I don't think so, honey. Judging by you father's reaction, I highly doubt it." She said down-heartedly.   
  
"But, Mama Uru, why was Dad acting that way?" Shetowate asked, cutely confused.   
  
"He didn't want another child; it was sort of an accident..." she said, exhausted. "But, he had no reason to name him that! He should at least treat him with the respect he deserves!" She added, with a great change of heart.  
  
"Um...right..well, Mama Uru, can we go play with the rest of the cubs? They're right over there." Mufasa asked pointing over to a group of about five cubs stood by the watering hole.   
  
"Sure, just be sure to be back when the hunting party comes back. They should be back around mid-afternoon, hopefully with a kill." She said, then proceeded to wash Taka.   
  
"Ok, Ma Uru! Bye!" Mufasa and Shetowate bounded off to their friends.   
  
Uru looked at Taka. She sighed audibly. "I can't believe Ahadi acted like that! He named you filth! Well, to me, you'll always be Zuri..." She looked at the sun; it gave her hope for a better life for her child. "Don't worry, child. As long as I am here, you will always be safe from the world.   
  
"Malkia," she wispered, looking at the sun, "make sure my son is safe...please..."   
  
Taka was watching his mother with confused green eyes. Uru looked down at him, and nuzzled him.  
  
"Please.."  
  
~End of Chapter One~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Thanks to AmberCab1 for the review! Hope you like! And to all the rest of you...REVIEW, REVIEW!!! And enjoy! 


	3. Betrothed?

A/N: Shetowate isn't Swahili; I think it's Arabian, it means 'good sister'. Fedha is Swahili, it means 'silver'. I'm going on vacation April 10-17th so I won't be updating until after that. I'll try and write down what I want, so another chapter should be up soon after = ) Oh, did you know Kovu means Scar in Swahili?? Sarabi means mirage! Im having fun doing this! Look 'em up on www.yale.edu/swahili look up Mwinda!! BTW, Taka doesnt have his scar, he's quite handsome!!  
  
~Betrothed?~  
  
Taka was growing up swiftly. He went from short and skinny to tall and skinny very quickly. He was still very young, two moons, but by this time, royalty is usually betrothed. Whenever Uru asked Ahadi about it, he would simply say,"Filth doesn't get betrothed."   
  
Uru's plea to Malkia had been answered, but not fully. Ahadi didn't hurt Taka, but he didn't love him, either. Mufasa played with him, once in awhile. Shetowate was almost always by Taka, protecting him, and playing with him.   
  
One day, Mwinda, Sarafina's mother, approached Uru,who was laying under her favorite acacia tree at the time.  
  
"Q-Queen Uru?" she asked, nervously.  
  
"Yes, pride sister Mwinda, how can I help you?" Uru asked. Uru was slightly confused, Mwinda was a great hunter, she was almost always out hunting; she must be taking care of her Sarafina.   
  
"Well, I was wondering..well, your Taka is quite a handsome young man," Uru smiled in spite of herself. That gave Mwinda a little more courage. "I was wondering if he would like to be betrothed to my Sarafina."   
  
Uru breathed a sigh of happiness. "Yes, yes, of course, Mwinda! They would be perfect together! Your little Sarafina is quite a young beauty! Oh, but-" she stopped herself when she realized that she would have to ask Ahadi. "Mwinda, I don't think it'll work. I have to ask Ahadi, and I'm not sure he will agree!" She said with a sad sigh.  
  
"B-but..why not?" Mwinda asked, plainly confused. "Taka isn't already betrothed..is he?"   
  
"No, that's why. Mwinda, Ahadi doesn't WANT Taka! That's why he named him that-it means filth! But he just HAS to say yes; they'd be so cute together!" Uru was trying to think of a plan while she talked.   
  
"Why don't you just ask?" Mwinda questioned after a few moments of quiet.   
  
"Well..I guess..where is Taka now? We should ask him, first." Uru said, hastily changing the subject.   
  
Mwinda looked around, squinting against the fierce noon sun. Finally, she caught sight of a group of small lions.   
  
"There they are!" she cried, "I'll go get Taka and Sarafina. Why don't you go ask King Ahadi?" she asked before running off.  
  
"Why not, indeed?" she asked herself quietly.   
  
She made up her mind. She was going to go ask Ahadi. She turned swiftly toward Pride Rock. He should be taking his mid-day rest there, but he didn't usually sleep.   
  
Running swiftly, she got to the Rock quickly. She bounded up the side of it, and when she got to the shady inside, she took a breif look around. Sure enough, Ahadi and Musfasa were side-by-side by the back of the cave, Mufasa asleep, Ahadi resting.  
  
"Ahadi? Can I talk to you?" Uru asked quietly.   
  
The king's brows knitted together in a moment of concern and confusion, and upon seeing the need in his mate's eyes, he nodded. He go up carefully, as not to disturb Mufasa who was deep in sleep. He followed her out of the cave into the bright sun. They fell into step on the way to the top of Pride Rock. Ahadi snuck a look at his mate. She looked determined but worried at the same time. It was a look that worried Ahadi.   
  
Uru stopped at the top. They looked out over their lands, with its rich green plants, crystal clear, blue watering holes and numerous herds of wildebeest, zebra, and antelope. The African sun illuminated it all so beautifully.   
  
"Ahadi, dear..." Uru started, not knowing what to say next. On her way up, she had prayed to Malkia for the right things to say, but She had ignored her. She took a deep breath and started again. "I've just had an offer from Mwinda and she wants Sarafina to be betrothed-"   
  
"With Mufasa?" Ahadi cut in. "Doesn't she know that he is already betrothed with Sarabi?"   
  
"No, no, dear, she doesn't want that. She wants Sarafina to be betrothed with Taka." The lioness said nervously, afraid how he was going to react.   
  
"No."   
  
The simplicity of his answer startled her. "B-but why not? They would be perfect! Taka need a mate, Ahadi! All lions do! Don't deny that of him, or he will grow up blood-thirsty!"   
  
"Well, I cannot deny him a mate, but Sarafina? She's a little beauty-almost as beautiful as Sarabi! She is way too good for him." Ahadi said. It sounded like the end of discussion, so he turned and started to walk back down to the den to finish his rest.   
  
"No." she said it as a whisper, almost so Ahadi couldn't hear her.  
  
He stopped so suddenly he was almost jerked off his feet. He turned around slowly; hate filled his eyes and twisted his handsome face into and ugly mask.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked slowly.   
  
"No," she repeated, getting a little scared. "He is my son, too. I want him to be bethrothed to Sarafina."   
  
Ahadi raised his paw, claws unsheathed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Mwinda was having difficulties finding the cubs. It seemed everytime she would find them, they ran away. They obviously didn't want to be found. Finally, when she was in the middle of the jungle, she gave up. She turned towards Pride Rock, only to find that she couldn't see it. She sighed and started to walk where she thought home was.   
  
A/N: oo cliffhanger..I love those....lol reminder....I'll be gone for a week so I won't be updating but hang in there..I expect lots of reviews when I'm home ; ) lol well plz reveiw! Luv ya lots all of you!  
  
oh yeah, i may finish another chapter before i leave but im not sure so....HANG IN THERE! 


	4. The Fight

A/N: Yay! I finished the next one! It's short, but it'll do! Well..again (for the 3rd time) I wont be here for a week so bear with me!!   
  
Review, so I have something to look forward to when I get back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~The Fight~  
  
Ahadi struck her with a powerful blow that knocked her aside, almost falling off the side of the Rock. He turned away. She wasn't going to let him away that easily. She jumped to her feet and pounced on top of him with an angry roar. Her claws dug into his shoulders. She put all her weight into the jump and knocked him down.   
  
He recovered quickly, fresh with another attack. He grabbed her ear and shook his head, making her head shake with him. He succeeded in tearing a small bit of her ear off; it bled uncontrolably. It hurt like the dickens, but that didn't matter now. All that mattered was staying alive and getting back at Ahadi.   
  
She struggled wildly, trying to claw his eyes out. He had the advantage, being on top of her, and being so heavy, heavy enough to hold her down. He kept biting her, clawing her.This happened for quite awhile. Uru had a sudden idea. Sure, he was on top of her, but she could get him off so she could have the advantage.  
  
She pulled her hind legs up slowly, until her paws were in his armpits. She pulled her hindquarters down as hard as she could, the pushed with all her might.   
  
It worked better than she expected. Ahadi was surprised by this sudden attack, and he flew off easily. He skidded off the end of Pride Rock, catching the edge just in time. He hung there, suspended over the green, green African grass.   
  
The red-brown lioness took her time approaching him. She stared at him, eyes filled with contempt; he looked so pitiful hanging there. The setting sun was red; it meant a kill would happen tonight, it may be prey, but it could mean lion-flesh.  
  
Uru smiled wickedly. "So, Ahadi. What do you think of Taka being betrothed to Sarafina now?"   
  
"Never!" he spat. He wasn't going to let his no-good son marry a beautiful lioness. Besides, he could get himself up, without Uru.   
  
"Then get used to that position. You'll be in it awhile. Unless you want me to kick you off, that is. Becuase my son is marrying Sarafina, wheter you like it or not. Do you want to fall now?" she questioned, moving closer to him.  
  
"No! Leave me be; I can get up myself." he said, scrambling to get up.  
  
"Whatever, I have to go clean my cuts, get up yourself." she bounded off towards the watering hole.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwinda finally caught sight of Pride Rock, and a very strange sight along with it. Queen Uru was walking away from Pride Rock, towards the watering hole, blood running down the side of her face from her ear, and blood running from cuts all over her body. King Ahadi was hanging from the edge of Pride Rock, also bloody. Mwinda saw the danger and rushed over to the top of Pride Rock.  
  
"King Ahadi! What happened?" she questioned.   
  
"I'll tell you, once you get me up!" he cried, scrambling to keep his hold.   
  
Mwinda extended her paw to him. "Here, grab my paw!"   
  
He didn't need to be told. He grabbed her paw. She hoisted him up, where he landed with a thud on the rock.   
  
"Thank you..." he gasped.   
  
"Who did this to you?" Mwinda demanded, looking over to the watering hole, where Uru was washing her body. Ahadi saw what she was looking at and nodded.   
  
"Yes, it was her."   
  
"But-but I don't understand."   
  
"She wanted Taka to be betrothed to your Sarafina. It is truth, now. She won our battle."   
  
"But, King Ahadi, how are you going to live together now?"   
  
"How indeed?" he questioned himself.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
A/N: Well? Now I'm going to start in on Taka; I'm going to skip forward a little. So hope you liked and REVEIW!! ; P 


	5. Newcomers, Explanations, and Confessions

AN: Thanks to SunRise19 for the review! Um, yeah I kinda lied; I didn't think about this at all while I was on vacation, I was too busy having fun :). Oh, and 'Fasa is Mufasa's nickname, its said like (moo-fah-sa) with out the moo!  
  
SunRise19: Poor Taka, indeed! ;)But things aren't turning up for him, not yet at least! I had soo much fun!!  
  
AmberCab1: I felt like Ahadi needed a change to fit after I read what Taka meant! And I'm baaack!!  
  
kiara-n-n: Thanks...  
  
AmberCab1:Read on, you already have why am I putting this in here??  
  
The rest of you: REVIEW YOUR BUTT OFF!! Well, don't go THAT far, but REVIEW!!!  
  
~Chapter 4: Newcomers, Explanations, and Confessions~  
  
Taka grew swiftly within the next ten months. When he turned ten months, he was allowed to go with the lionesses to hunt. He was very good;  
  
quick, agile and stealthy, all those qualities make a good hunter.   
  
Now, a little over a year old, he was sleeping in the corner of the den. Everyone else had left already-it was almost noon. Mufasa stalked in, almost two years old with a mane starting to grow all over. He had been sent by Mama Uru to wake Taka. He hunkered down, closing in behind Taka. The golden lion slapped his huge paw on the furry end of Taka's tail; he pulled it up, lifting his brother's behind up. Taka woke abruptly, snapped out off his good dream about Sarafina.   
  
"You do understand a simple prod would suffice as a wake-up call, right?" The copper lion drawled in his wonderfully rich voice.  
  
"Yeah, I guess..whatever 'suffice' means...but that was so much more fun!" Mufasa said, disgustingly cheerful. Taka simply rolled his great green eyes. "Anyways, Mama Uru wants you."   
  
"What does Mother want this time?" Taka asked, exasperated.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we have to welcome someone into the Pride." the heir explained, also exasperated. He didn't like going to formal events. Then he thought of something. "Hey, maybe it's a lioness! Maybe she'll be betrothed to you, and you'll have two girlfriends!"   
  
Taka slapped his paw into Mufasa's ribs. He was always making fun of him and Sarafina, who could often be found wandering the Pridelands together, flirting.   
  
"Well, come on then." Taka called back, for he was already halfway out the opening of the den.   
  
  
  
~  
  
When they reached Pride Rock, sure enough, King Ahadi, Queen Uru, Princess Shetowatwe and the rest of the Pride were greeting a strange-looking young lioness and a equally young dark brown lion with shocking amber-brown eyes.   
  
The princes exchanged a look of horror, for they would be in trouble for being late. They ran, side-by-side, up to the top of Pride Rock.   
  
"Ah, there you are! I was starting to get worried!" Uru ran closer to them, adding so only they could hear, "Father wants to talk to you after the ceremony. I would expect trouble, if I were you!" She cleared her throat. "Come meet Fedha and Kibwhana! They are here from the Amani Pride, over the mountains."  
  
Fedha and Kibwhana bowed to them, the Princes returned it with a royal nod. Taka looked Fedha over. Her fur was white-silver, with blue-green eyes. Her build was powerful already, she would be a valuable huntress if she didn't stick out too much.  
  
"Welcome, Fedha. I trust you will like it here." Taka purred, using the line Uru taught him to use when welcoming anyone, royal or a pride brother or sister.   
  
Her eyes widened slightly at the sound of his voice, it was warm and welcoming, with only a hint of icy coldness. "Thank you, Prince Taka." She was impressed by his good looks and beautiful voice. She was falling head over paws already. Kibwhana noticed this and nudged her.  
  
"Tell me, Kibwhana, Fedha. How old are you?" Shetowatwe purred, for she was also impressed, not by her half-brother, but by Kibwhana.   
  
"I'm two years, while my sister is only one." Kibwhana smiled at her.  
  
"What are you doing here? You are a little young to be traveling by yourself, are you not?" Ahadi demanded.   
  
"Well, yes, Highness. My sister was banished from our old Pride because she looks different, see. I just came with to protect her, because she sticks out so much, Highness." Kibwhana explained, glancing at Shetowatwe the whole time.   
  
"Hm. Well. You are welcomed here as long as you like." Ahadi turned to walk away.   
  
"Does he expect a thank-you?" Fedha whispered to Taka.   
  
"Not really. He expects everyone to worship him, that's enough for him." Taka said, rolling his eyes.   
  
Fedha giggled at this. Taka looked at her funny; no one ever laughed at his jokes except Sarafina. She noticed him looking funny and shrugged. "I thought it was funny," she explained.   
  
Sarafina, her younger brother Tamed, and Sarabi bounded towards them.   
  
"Hey, Kibwhana, Fedha, do you wanna go play over by the watering hole over there?" Tamed asked, trying to make friends. "Of course, you can come too, 'Fasa."   
  
"Taka, wanna go for a walk?" Sarafina asked, snuggling up to him.   
  
The younger prince glanced at Fedha. She had a hurt look in her eyes, but he pushed it out of his mind.   
  
"Whatever you wish, dahhhhling." Sarafina giggled at that; she loved it when he said that. They walked off, side by side, off towards the distant mountains.   
  
"Let's go by the acacia trees!" Sarafina exclaimed.   
  
"Of course, m'dear." Sarafina smiled at him, which he returned, gladly.   
  
They settled themselves down at the trunk of the tree, glad to be out of the fierce Serengeti sun.   
  
"Isn't this where you were born?" the lioness asked.   
  
"Mmmhmm.."   
  
"You know what I've always wondered?"   
  
"No, what?"  
  
"Why does Mufasa and Shetowatwe call Queen Uru 'Mama Uru', and you call her 'Mom', or 'Mother'?"  
  
"I used to wonder that myself, until I asked Shetowatwe. You see, everyone thinks Mom was Ahadi's only queen, but he had one before her."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. Shetowatwe and Mufasa's mother was Akase. She died while giving birth to Shetowatwe. Ahadi didn't tell her, Mufasa did."  
  
"Why does Ahadi want her to be forgotten?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I think it was kind of an insult to him that she died giving birth, it showed she was weak. And to a girl, too! I don't believe that, but he sure does."   
  
"Taka?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"When we have kids, would you think me weak if I died giving birth to a child?"  
  
"Of course not. I would think you brave!"   
  
"What if it was a girl?"   
  
"I would think you only braver!"   
  
"Taka? I love you."  
  
That caught him by surprise, but he recovered quickly.  
  
"I love you too, dahhling."  
  
~End of Chapter 4~  
  
A/N: It's Long, what do you think, though? REVIEW! IF YOU READ IT, YOU REVIEW IT SO I FEEL LOVED! ;) LOL! 


	6. The First Meeting

A/N: I'm here and you better review! Oh, the younger lions (Sarabi, Sarafina, Mufasa, Taka, Fedha, Kibwhana, Zellatoria, Shetowatwe, and Timituu) are called the cubs, even though they are like teenagers now. Oh, and THANK YOU AGENT 99! YOU ARE MY FAVE PERSON! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! School is killing me slowly...  
  
Chapter 6: The First Meeting  
  
It was six moons later, and Fedha's admiration of Taka grew as steadily as Taka grew himself. Now about a year and a half, Taka had an almost full mane that Sarafina, and to Taka's dismay, Fedha, thought made him much more handsome.  
  
On this particular African morning, the Pride was lolling under the particular Acacia trees that Taka was born under, digesting the wildebeest that the lionesses had caught earlier.  
  
Taka was content watching Sarafina give herself a bath, when he heard an evil laugh. The laugh was half laugh, half shriek. He frowned slightly. It was distant; he could barley hear it. Others heard it too. All ears were perked at the noise. Ahadi jumped up. He scanned the area quickly. He saw bodies in the distance; he knew what they were.  
  
He met his mate, eye-to-eye, and nodded his head in the direction of the oncoming hyenas. The queen nodded and looked at the lionesses, roar- whispering to them to signal they were to run the hyenas out. The lionesses- with the exception of Sarafina, Sarabi, and Fedha-all jumped up. The followed their King and Queen at a half run. The younger lions knew they weren't to follow but Taka's curiosity got the better of him. He put a claw to his lips, telling them to be quiet, then nodded to the rest of the Pride. He ran off leaving the other cubs to follow him, and they did.  
  
They caught up with the adults, but left enough space so they wouldn't be seen or heard. It was a long haul until they got to the hyenas, and when they finally did reach them, the cubs were exhausted.  
  
"What do you want?" Ahadi growled at the hyenas. "You were banished to the Elephant Graveyard by my father, King Mohatu, as penalty for killing your own sons and daughters for food during the drought, a practice that you still do today!"  
  
"Ah, shut up! We know why we were banished!" A regal-looking female hyena stepped up. "I am Kingumbwa. My mother, Nyang'Au, was the one who your little 'King' banished."  
  
Kingumbwa's last statement caused the whole Pride to growl and tense, ready to pounce. Taka had to stop Sarafina from pouncing on a small male hyena with crazy-looking eyes and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"You do realize that while you are on our lands we have a right to kill you for saying that, right?" Uru growled  
  
"But of course, Queen Uru. But before you do, our goddess, Shundwa, told us to come to present our next heir to you, as you should present BOTH of your heirs to us."  
  
"Why?" Ahadi growled back.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? All I know is when a goddess, or a god, tells you to do something, you do it." She grinned evilly.  
  
"But we left our heir, excuse me, heirs back at those Acacia trees." Ahadi grinned equally as evilly.  
  
Taka felt a tear escape his left eye at his father's forgetfulness of him. Sarafina nuzzled him gently. Mufasa stepped up.  
  
"No, you didn't, father." Mufasa said boldly.  
  
Ahadi whirled around. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, dear father," Taka said with the same sarcasm as Kingumba when she said 'Queen', and 'King', "you never told us to stay, so we followed."  
  
"So these are you heirs? Hmm. The yellow one doesn't look like much, but the brown one looks smart." Kingumbwa looked at Ahadi, then Uru. "So the brown one's hers, and the yellow one was Akase's?" The Pride murmed with confusion. They had never known about Akase.  
  
Ahadi snarled. "That 'yellow one' has a name; he's Mufasa. The 'brown one' is Taka. And yes, you are correct about Akase."  
  
"Taka? What kind of name is that for a powerful king like this one? Isn't he the rightful heir, and Mufasa second in line?" Kingumbwa looked confused. In a hyena's standards, Taka was a powerful creature.  
  
"Taka is second in line, Mufasa was born first." Akase said, with pride for one of his sons.  
  
"So? Mufasa looks stupid! We hyenas have enough sense to pick our heirs by how promising they look! Speaking of hyena heirs, here is ours, and her two mates." She turned around. "Shenzi! Bonzi! Ed! Get up here!"  
  
A pretty (well, pretty for hyena standards) female they had called Shenzi walked up to her mother, flanked by a smart-looking male-Bonzi-and the same crazy hyena male that Sarafina had tried to jump on.  
  
"Well, Taka. My mother says Shundwa told her that I was to tell you that hyenas will be the best thing that ever happened to you, and the worst." Shenzi laughed. "Come and find me when all hope is lost."  
  
Taka was so confused, and it showed. The hyenas crackled their terrible laugh, then turned around. All, that is, except for Kingumbwa.  
  
"Remember my daughter's words, boy. If you do, you will be the greatest king ever." She turned to Ahadi and Uru. "Tootles."  
  
The whole Pride was quiet, every eye turned on Taka. Mwinda broke the silence, "Since when did hyenas become prophets?"  
  
"Since when did hyenas have gods?" Timituu asked Mwinda. "I thought you said they were too uncivilized to have them!"  
  
"They are." Ahadi's voice, usually mighty, was quiet and uneven.  
The whole way home, Taka heard Shenzi and Kingumbwa's voices in his head, over and over. 'Hyenas will be the best thing that ever happened to you, and the worst.' 'Remember my daughter's words, boy. If you do, you will be the greatest king ever.'  
  
"Are you okay?" Sarafina asked, snapping him out of his half-trance.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Taka sighed. "I just don't understand the hyena's words! I can't be the king, Mufasa will be! And how can they be the best thing ever, and the worst?"  
  
"I don't know, Taka. All I know is that if you don't follow god's orders, really bad things can happen." Sarafina nuzzled him reassuringly.  
  
"But how can I follow Her orders if I can't figure out what her orders are?"  
  
Sarafina smiled slyly. "Just think about it, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Taka said, but he couldn't get over the feeling that Sarafina knew something he didn't.  
  
As he settled down in his corner for sleep that night, he played what the hyenas said in his head, over and over-at least, what he could remember. He fell asleep thinking, hyenas...best thing ever happened to you...you will be the greatest king ever...  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
A/N: So long, but I had a lot to say. REVIEW! 


	7. The Council of Ahadi

A/N: Review Response! Man, I love these times! SunRise19: Thank you! Coming from you, that means a lot! I've read your Lion King stories and they ROCK! Lady Nova the White Mage: Thank you, although I would have preferred a longer review...thanks anyways! Mystery: Thank you. You are so sweet!  
  
Chapter 7: The Council of Ahadi  
  
The days rolled by, one after another, without many life-changing things happening. After a few days being left behind on the hunt, she got angry. "King Ahadi! Why have I not been allowed to go on the hunt? You know I can hunt!" she demanded one day, marching up to him. "I know no such thing!" he cried, "But I do know that food is scarce lately, and you will not ruin the hunt with your-your-abnormity!" "Sire, if I were to bring down a zebra or something, by myself, would you let me join in the hunt? I have found that if I am careful, the animals won't even notice me." "Absolutely not! Even if you were able to bring down a zebra big enough to feed the whole pride-unlikely- you are too young to hunt!" "But sire, many of the lionesses that hunt are younger than even me, like Sarabi, Sarafina-" "That may be," Ahadi interrupted, slightly angered now that a young lioness like Fedha had enough nerve to contradict him. "But they have earned the right to hunt!" "If you would only give me a chance!" Fedha cried, now frustrated that her King was so stubborn, like her. "Well, perhaps..." Ahadi said thoughtfully. Fedha's ears perked up. Maybe she had worn him down... "I will call a meeting to order. If the lionesses say that you may hunt with them, or that you may prove that you can hunt, then I will consider it. If not, you will stay behind." And at that, he stormed off. She smiled. If the lionesses got to choose, she would surely be able to hunt! Ahadi stormed out, onto Pride Rock. He took a deep breath and roared, signaling a meeting would start immediately. Fedha was the first on in the den. Slowly others filtered in, all a little confused. They usually knew what a meeting was going to be about, but now they did not. Mufasa walked in and sat next to his father. Taka and Sarafina came in last, talking quietly. "We have gathered today because a member of this pride feels that they are not being treated equally. Would that member please step forward and explain their case?" The pride looked around, mumbling softly. Fedha stepped up. "Sire, I feel that I should be allowed to hunt. Just because I am different does not mean that I can't hunt! If only I could prove myself to you!" There was even more whispering. "What do the lions say?" Ahadi asked. "I say no." Sarafina stepped up. "Her abnormity is too much. Food is scarce as it is! We don't need her to drive our prey away!" "Exactly what I said!" Ahadi cried. "Anyone else?" "I think that she wouldn't be able to take any prey down, even in a group. She's too small." Taka said. He never took advantage of a chance to make Fedha feel bad. She creeped him out; she was always watching him. "I say no!" "Well, son, your opinion counts most. Now, the only opinion we need is Mufasa's." Ahadi looked at Mufasa. "Well?" "I think she should stay behind." He said, quietly. "So mote it be!" Ahadi cried, then roared. The rest of the lions, save Fedha, roared with him.  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long. School was so bad. Well I will update more this summer so keep reading and please review! Also, if you're a Zenon fan, check out my Zenon story, How? 


	8. The Chains That Bind Us Are Broken

A/N: A special review response! And I want to say sorry about the last chapter; the formatting was messed up. And I forgot to tell who "she" was it was Fedha.

The Dishwasher: I'm going to try and make the chapters longer! Thanks for reviewing and keep on reading!

sunrise19: Fedha is EVIL! DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR HER! YOU'LL SEE WHY! ( Thanks for reading; keep on reading & reviewing!

Vitfollower88: Thank you so much! Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough! And I thought that Sarafina and Taka would be perfect! I never thought I was a "great writer" but if you insist! ;) Hehe! That last chapter was sort of a chapter that introduced the next chapter! Well, thank you so much!

Chapter 8: The Chains That Bind Us Are Broken

Fedha sulked. And sulked some more. And while she sulked, she had time to think. And her devious mind thought of the perfect plan.

One morning, she heard the roar that signaled the start of a hunt. She smiled evilly. 'Purrfect..' she thought. She hunkered down, and slunk over to the acacia trees where Taka usually was. She saw him. Alone. Good. She straightened up and walked over to him, smiling.

"Taka, dear." she purred. "How are you today?"

Taka jumped up, wide-eyed. "Fedha! What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, don't you know that I'm not allowed to go on hunts? You should! You were the one who spoke up, saying that I couldn't hunt." Fedha said quietly. She seemed even more dangerous when she spoke quietly.

"Oh, yes. About that.." he shook out his mane, which was full now. "You see, I simply didn't want Sarafina to be mad that I opposed her. You understand, right?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I understand, alright."

She moved closer to him until her face was centimeters away from his. "And what about me, Taka?"

"Wha-what about you?"

"Don't you like me, Taka?"

"No! Never! I love Sarafina!" Her upper lip curled into a snarl. She reared up, bringing her paw, claws unsheathed, across his left eye. Pain tore at Scar's eye. He roared his fury and pain. He opened his eye painfully.

"You.." he snarled. "You are hereby _banished_ from the Pridelands!"

She swallowed, hard. "Y-you can't do that!"

"I can too! I am Prince of the Pridelands!"

She snarled again. "You are scarred. You-are-Scar!"

Abruptly, she turned and ran as fast as she could, away from Pride Rock. Taka watched her go, face hard, cold. She was right. He would never be the same.

The pride saw her coming, and they were confused. Why was she here?

"Fedha, what a sur-" the King didn't get to finish. Fedha plowed through them like a bulldozer. Sarafina sensed trouble. She ran ahead of her hunting party, toward where Taka, now Scar, stood, still as granite.

"Taka, darling, what's wrong?" she noticed his eye, where blood was now flowing freely. "What happened to your eye?!"

"Fedha. She tried to seduce me, and I resisted. She got mad and did...this." He didn't look at her when he said any of this. He was still staring at Fedha's retreating figure. Suddenly, far away, on the outskirts of the Pridelands, Fedha looked back. She saw Taka's spiteful glare, and ran into the area to be known as the Outlands.

Sarafina nuzzled Taka. "Oh, darling, I'm so sorry!" The rest of the Pride slowly arrived, Uru carrying a zebra. Seeing Taka's eye, she dropped it and ran over to him. "Oh, my darling son, what happened?!" She cried out, trying to nuzzle him.  
  
Taka pulled away from her. "Don't TOUCH me, _mother_!" he cried, hatefully.

"Taka!" Sarafina cried, wholly surprised that Taka would talk to his mother like that. Taka ignored her.

"You are not my mother anymore, Queen Uru." He snarled.

"Why ever not, Taka?" Uru asked, surprised and scared at her son's malice.

"You never treated me like a son, so I am not your son."

"But Taka, how could you say that?!"

"Because, dear Queen, you treated Mufasa like a son too. HE WASN'T YOUR SON! As long as you treated him like a son, you had little love for me. And you, my dear King," he looked at Ahadi, "you hated me! I was never good enough for you. You were never my father."

"Taka, if you claim that we aren't your parents, then you aren't a prince!" Ahadi growled.

"I never was!" he said, half laughing. "You never treated me like a prince; no one did! Everything you claim I'm losing I never had! The only love I ever got was from Sarafina! What a name you parents of mine gave me! I will be called Scar from now on by everyone BUT Sarafina!

" He glared at them all. That was, everyone but Sarafina. After five minutes of silence, they realized he was done. "What are you all staring at?" And at that, he stalked off, Sarafina right behind him.  
  
A/N: Haha! It's longer! 4 freaking pages! LOL well it's a wanna-be cliff hanger, so haha again! Well people review and I love you all! LOL! This story will be put into two parts, or should it? Another thing to review about! YAY! Oh, and if you're wondering about the title of this chapter, it's supposed to be like- all of his emotions have been bottled up so long (or chained) and know they come out (or the chains are broken) get it?


	9. Conversations

A/N: Hey people!

Sunrise19: good. You shouldn't. hehe..keep reading/reviewing!

VitFollower88: The other stories didn't really show that he had a heart, and he had to! And if he didn't still love Sarafina, who would keep him from killing everyone..he would you know! He's EVIL!

People, this is a let down : ( no more reviewers? WAAA! Please review!  
  
Chapter 9: Conversations  
  
Day after day, night after night, Taka, I mean, Scar grew more evil by the minute. He started snapping at anyone who looked at him for more than 3 seconds, roaring at anyone who came too near him, and try to bite (usually succeeding) anyone who asked to share his food. The only one who was allowed to talk to him, come near him, or share his food was Sarafina.

One day, when Sarafina and Scar were lounging under the acacia trees, Sarafina said: "Taka, we need to talk."

"About what, dear?" he asked her lazily.

"About how you treat your mother and father."

Scar swallowed hard. "I don't have a mother-or a father."

"Taka..."

"I'm sorry, dear. But they never treated me like a son. They always treated me like some other lion in the Pride, not like a prince. How was I supposed to love them?"

"But Taka!" She stood up, and faced him. "Haven't you heard the rumors? All the other lionesses think that you've been possessed by the Human-Demon! They want Rafiki to exorcise you! Most lions die when the council demands an exorcism!"

By this time, Scar was wide-eyed with shock. How was he supposed to know all this when he never talked to other lions?

"I try to stand up for you, but you know how they are! When they have their mind set on something, they never let it go!" Sarafina continued. "I love you, Taka. That's why I don't want to see you get hurt! I don't know what I'd do without you! Taka, the only way I see that you might get the Pride's trust again is by apologizing to your parents."

Scar sighed. He knew he would have to, if he were to live, but it wasn't going to be easy. He got up.

"I'm going to go try." He nuzzled Sarafina. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Taka."

He started walking toward Pride Rock, where his parents would be resting.

When he was just outside the entrance of the cave, he stopped. He heard Rafiki's voice in there.

"Rafiki, what has happened to our son?" he heard Uru's voice.

He heard Rafiki sigh. "Aiheu has always told me that Taka, I mean, Scar would have a black heart, and that he already had a gray one. Now that his heart is black there is nothing you can do. It will be hard, but you have to let him be. One day he will betray his family, but you still have to love him."

"Is it our fault?" Uru asked, quietly.

There was silence. "I'm sorry, but yes."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Ahadi cried, outraged.

"Aiheu told me not to. It was Scar's destiny to become evil, and now he has."

"Would it work to exorcise him?" Uru asked, quietly, her voice breaking.

"No, other than killing him."

Scar had had enough. He ran back to Sarafina.

"So? How'd it go?" She asked

"I didn't tell them anything. I heard them talking to Rafiki about me. Rafiki knew...he knew that I would hate everyone someday, and he didn't tell my parents so that they would love me, or anything." He got up and paced. It was hard knowing that you were now evil. But he rather liked it.

"Taka, I'm sure Rafiki had a reason not to tell your parents!" Sarafina tried to comfort him.

He sighed. "I doubt it.." he mumbled. He stopped pacing. "Sarafina, don't you ever want to go start your own pride, one that you would be queen of?"

Sarafina looked at him funny. "Yes, of course-doesn't everyone?"

"Yes. Yes they do." He looked her in the eye. "Well, we could."

"What? Taka what are you talking about? We couldn't! We can't leave the pride!"

"Why not? Haven't they shunned you because of me? Why should we stay? We don't owe THEM anything! We can go and start a pride all our own! You've been wanting to get married-we could! Then we could run off! They expect us to, anyways. Since I'm not a prince anymore, just a lion, it'll only be a matter of time until Ahadi forces me to leave anyways. He expects me to try and take over the pride. So, why not? We could go to those lands just outside the Pridelands."

Sarafina thought it over. It was true; the pride had shunned her. The only one who hadn't totally was Sarabi, but even she was acting strange around her. That made up her mind. She smiled evilly. "Let's do it."  
  
A/N: That wasn't so long, but I think it was good...please review! Don't you like how Sarafina is kinda evil there? Thanks and bye!


	10. The Perfect Day

A/N: Hello all. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time but my computer was being GAY. LOL...yeah and so here it goes:P Oh yeah! Thanks to everlasting-oranges for all the reviews! You rock! Cheetah Princess: Thanks so much! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter 10: The Perfect Day...  
  
The days crept by slowly. Sarafina kept bugging Scar about getting married. Scar always answered, "In good time, my dear. In good time."  
  
The perfect opportunity came when Ahadi came to Scar.  
  
"Ta-Scar. I'm going around to all the lions, telling them that Mufasa is going to be crowned in three days." Ahadi said fast, almost like he was afraid to talk to his own son.  
  
"Why don't you just call one of your meetings? And why is Mufasa going to be king, when you are still alive?" Scar asked coolly.  
  
"First of all, you are not a prince anymore. You CANNOT talk to me like that. Second of all, you should know that when a prince is about to be crowned King, we tell each lion individually. Third of all, I am getting too old to be king." Ahadi growled, his voice low, almost friendly. His eyes were hard. Now that Scar looked, Ahadi did look old. His whiskers were drooping, and the fur around his muzzle and in his mane were graying. Even his eyes looked old, tired. Scar smiled, and started his own list.  
  
"First of all, I wasn't talking 'like that' at all. Second of all, how was I supposed to know when you never taught me the royal ways? And third of all, Sarafina and I want to get married as soon as possible, four days perhaps?" Scar said, voice equally as friendly, eyes equally as hard. "It could be Mufasa's first duty as king."  
  
Ahadi looked like he was about to snarl; his mouth muscles twitched. He controlled himself just in time. A king must never show ill feelings toward members of his kingdom! "Indeed." He growled. "But you do realize that when you get married, you must leave the kingdom, right?"  
  
"But of course."  
  
"Well then, I shall inform Mufasa immediately." Ahadi stared at his son a minute longer. He snarled, losing control, and turned. He walked quickly up Pride Rock.  
  
Scar smiled his first true smile in years, melting away years of hate. His eyes lit up, and he ran to go find Sarafina. He ran and ran until he got to the acacia trees that had become their home, only to remember that Sarafina was out hunting for their food. The pride had asked her not to hunt with them because of him. Sarafina was hurt at first, but quickly realized she could hunt whenever she wanted now, and not only when the pride wanted to.  
  
Scar growled silently, and paced...  
  
And paced...  
  
And paced some more...  
  
Suddenly, Scar saw her in the distance. She was carrying a small warthog. His eyes lit again and he ran to her.  
  
"Sarafina! Sarafina!" he cried, sounding like a cub again. The zebra grazing nearby looked at him funny. They weren't used to seeing him happy. "What are you looking at?" he asked them. They shook their heads, scared that he would attack them if they weren't careful, and continued grazing.  
  
Sarafina laughed, her green eyes dancing. "What is it, dear?"  
  
"We're getting married!" Scar said happily.  
  
"What? Are you serious!?" Sarafina asked, excited.  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
"But...why did you wait so long? I was starting to think you didn't want to get married!"  
  
"Of course I do! It was just because Ahadi doesn't want us to get married. I was waiting for Mufasa to become King, because he will let us get married!" Scar explained.  
  
"You're brilliant, Taka! Wait, Mufasa will be king? Why?"  
  
"Ahadi says that he's too old. We're getting married in four days!"  
  
"Let's go feast then!" Sarafina cried. She grabbed the warthog and ran off towards their 'home' playfully. Scar followed her, laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, in the outlands..  
  
Fedha was pacing wearily. Her once-shining silver coat was now streaked with dirt and grime. Behind her, a female baboon stood. The baboon was carrying a staff with hyena skulls. Her fur was matted and tangled, and she had a red tattoo of a hyena on her left arm.  
  
"Well, my queen. The time has come. Either you get lionesses to start a pride, or I walk. What will it be?" The baboon asked Fedha. "Balaa, the only problem is that I don't know HOW to get lionesses. The only way is to go the the Pridelands and attack them...but they outnumber me twenty to one!" Fedha sighed.  
  
"I will give you five days. If you don't get a group of lionesses by then, I'm leaving." Balaa turned and walked over to a small cave, which was decorated with grasses covering the entrance. The sides had drawings of lions, gazelles, and other African animals. Above the entrance, the same hyena that was tattooed on her arm was drawn. The shadows swallowed her as she walked in.

A/N: How was it? Sorry again I took so long to write it but again my computer was stupid and wouldn't let me get into Microsoft word. Well thanks for reading! Please review! 


End file.
